Kuroshitsuji Fairy Tales
by Echomoon-broken
Summary: Something I wrote last year. Black Butler characters in fairy tales, basically. Yaoi in all, but no lemons. Keeping it clean, y'all.
1. Beauty and the Beast: SebastianxCiel

A.N: So, I wrote this, like, last year with a bunch of other retold fairy tales that had the Kuroshitsuji cast in them. I'll post 'em every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday until all of them are done. But be warned: they are really, really crappy.

* * *

Once, there was a prince. A handsome prince that had failed where most had hoped he would thrive. He was arrogant and cruel. Gave nothing to the people he ruled, but demanded everything of their's. His parents taught him not of compassion and love to his subjects, but of how they would worship him, give their life and limb to him.

Not one of them knew that Death would come for him before he was twenty one.

But Death was hungry.

And Death was clever.

So, not even when the price's parents had been dead and buried for a year, Death approached the prince, disguised as a crazed beggar man with silver hair. He came to the prince's door, asked for shelter, warmth, a bed for the night. But the prince turned him away. But the words left the prince's lips, Death laughed.

And removed the only life the prince knew.

Years passed, and knowledge of the prince faded. Gone, was the handsome price Sebastian, with raven locks and crimson eyes. Gone was his kingdom. But his three faithful servants remained. The did not care for the savage beast that he looked liked. They cared for the prince. Made sure no one happened upon the castle. Ensure the prince's safety.

But alas, one day, they failed.

For one day, a blue haired man came to the castle. The man did not pay any heed to the servant's warnings, and explored the castle, soon happening upon the rose garden. Thinking about his precious child, he picked the most beautiful rose he could. One of pure white, almost shimmering in the sunlight. Immediately, the beast that was now Sebastian fell upon the man. Yelled at him, raged at him. Demanded to know how he came to happen upon the castle. The man begged with Sebastian, told him of his son, whom he loved with all his heart. But Sebastian did not listen, and threw the man in the dungeon.

For a week, the man remained there, being fed only by good hearts of the servants. Then, one day, a young boy appeared at the castle, wishing to see Sebastian. The boy had fair skin, dark blue hair and eyes and called himself Ciel. Ciel offered a bargain to Sebastian - his father's life in exchange for his own. Vincent protested, said that he was old, that Ciel could still live his life, but Sebastian agreed. Vincent was released, and was forced to flee back to his village.

Months passed. At first, Sebastian and Ciel hated each other. But as the winter drew closer, so did their relationship. It was little things at first. Less hatred in the words directed to each other. More softness in their touches. Soon, it evolved to the point to where they slept in the same bed.

But Sebastian's fears grew. When winter ended, so would his life. But he kept it from Ciel, who also had worries growing. He was concerned about his father, about his mother. He hoped that they were faring well. So Sebastian, knowing that he would most likely never see his love again, let him leave. A month passed, and then two. Sebastian felt his body grow weaker, his mind more clouded. On some days, all that was on his mind was the thoughts of Ciel, until his twenty first birthday. He dragged himself to the garden, and sat under a old oak tree. He waited until sunset, when he knew that death would come.

As the sun began to set, he heard Ciel's voice over the hill. Then, Ciel's arms around his neck. Ciel's tear wetting the fur of his neck. He was begging him to to die.

"N-not you too," he said, "P-Please... I love you..."

At once, Sebastian could feel a heavy weight leave his body. Ciel gasped and Sebastian's fur receded, revealing the once handsome prince. Ciel stared, dumbstruck, but kissed Sebastian, just as the moon rose from behind the dark forest.


	2. Cinderella: GrellxWilliam

Once upon a time, long ago, there was a kingdom. And in that kingdom, lived a very poor boy called Grell, who lived with his evil stepfather, called Claude and two stepbrothers, called Alois and Ciel. The cruel step family put Grell to work as their servant, and made him sleep in the cellar. From dawn in the morning and midnight in the evening, Grell worked at cleaning the house, feeding the step family and dreaming of a better life. But alas, as the years went on by, he realised that such things could never happen.

Then, one day, the family received a invitation in the mail to Prince William's ball. He was looking for a husband, it explained, and all was welcome. Aside from the ladies.

"Oh!" Grell cried, "May I go?"

"You!" exclaimed Alois, "Why, you can't go! For one thing, your hair's all tangled and knotted!"

"And you haven't anything to wear," said Ciel.

"Besides," said Claude, "We need you to stay home and clean." With that, Grell turned and ran to the cellar, where he cried his heart out. He heard the carriage leave, but he continued to weep.

"Oh, I do wish I could go the ball!" he cried.

"And go to the ball you shall!" a croaky old voice replied. There was a puff of light, and there stood a man in long black robes, with sliver hair covering his eyes and light blue fairy wings. "You shall go to the ball, Grell!"

Grell gasped. "Who are you?"

The man cackled. "I'm your fairy godfather! Here to grant your every wish!"

"Like a bl-"

"Not that! Now, I need you get me some things for me."

"Like what?"

"I need six mice, preferably dead, one cat and a pumpkin."

Grell nodded and went to find the items. He came back a few minutes dragging a cat on a lead, a pumpkin in a wagon and holding six mice, three dead.

"That's all?" the fairy godfather said.

"Sorry," Grell said. The godfather shrugged and waved his wand. Instantly, the three living mice were transformed into beautiful white horses, the three dead ones were turned into skeleton horses, the pumpkin was turned into a carriage and the cat was turned into a handsome butler, whom Grell swooned at the sight at. The fairy godfather sighed, and waved his wand again, causing Grell's tatty rags to turn into a beautiful and luxurious deep red suit, his hair silky smooth and a pair of glass shoes to appear on his feet.

"Now," said the fairy godfather, "You must return home by midnight, or all my enchantments will be broken. Okay?" Grell nodded, and jumped into carriage. He arrived at the ball, and much to everybody's shock, Prince William immediately started dancing with the mystery man. They danced for so long, that Grell forgot all about his promise to his fairy godfather, until he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Oh!" he said, tearing himself away from William, "I really must be going!"

"Stay, please!" William cried, but Grell was already out of the door. Grell slipped, and a glass shoe fell of his foot, but by the time William got there, he was gone. He picked up the glass shoe.

"Whichever man's foot fits this shoe, I will marry," he vowed. The next day, he went around the kingdom, searching for the man who he danced with. But with each and each failure, he grew more depressed and hopeless. He swore that the next house would be the last, just as he drew outside Grell's family's house. He went in and was immediately greeted by Claude. First, Ciel tried on the shoe, but his foot was too small. Then Alois tried the shoe, but his foot was too slender.

"Is there anybody else?" William asked.

"Well, there is my stepson, Grell, but he didn't attend the ball," Claude said.

"Send him up anyway," William ordered. So Grell was brought up from the cellar and made to try on the shoe. It fitted perfectly.

"So you were man last night!" William cried, kissing Grell's hand, "We must get married at once!"

And indeed they did. When the king died, they ruled over the kingdom for years, living happily ever after.

* * *

A/N: Just saying, people will hate me when I upload the Little Mermaid. I'm sure of that.


	3. Snow White: AlanxEric

So long ago that no one can quite say when, there was a king and queen, who were unable to bare any children. One winter day, the queen as sewing by the open window, where she pricked her finger. She leant out of the window and let three drops of red blood fall onto the pure white snow.

"I wish for a child with skin as pale as snow and eyes as bright as the moon," she murmured and a few months later, she gave birth to a child with pale skin, bright eyes as green as leaves, and hair as brown as oak, whom she named Alan. Alas, shortly after Alan's birth, the queen fell ill, and died before the next winter. The following spring, the king remarried, to a young queen who own a magic mirror.

As Alan grew, the new queen would pay no attention to him. Instead, she choose to stand in front of her mirror, demanding to know if she was the fairest of them all.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she would say, and the mirror would reply, assuring her that she was the fairest in the land.

However, on Alan's sixteenth birthday, when the queen asked, the mirror replied differently.

"Dearest Queen, no longer are you the fairest of the all. Instead, that honour goes to your step-son, Alan." The queen flew into a rage, immediately summoning her huntsman.

"Take my son into the woods, and kill him!" she ordered, "And bring me back his heart!" The huntsman, although shocked by the queen's request, did as she asked. He took the young prince out into the woods, under the guise of being taught of how to hunt. They reached the heart of the wood, when the huntsman pulled out his knife and pinned Alan to a tree. They stayed like that for a few moments, fear growing in Alan's eyes, until the huntsman let go of him and dropped his knife.

"Run," he warned the young price, "or the queen will kill you!" Alan didn't need to be told twice, as he turned and fled deeper into the woods. Night fell and Alan soon felt weary.

"I hope I find some shelter soon," he said, "or else I'll be frozen to death!" But as it happened, just as he finished talking, he came across a small cottage. He ran up and knocked on the little door, and waited a few moments. When nobody answered, he pushed the door open. Inside, he found a small table with seven identical chairs around it.

"Oh, how queer," Alan said, moving into the next room, where he found seven beds, all identical, save for the bed covers, which were each a separate colour of the rainbow. Alan, feeling very tired, collapsed on the nearest bed, and promptly fell asleep.

Hour later, he awoke, and felt seven pairs of eyes on him. He looked up, only to see a rather grumpy looking butler dwarf, triplet dwarfs who could only be told apart by their fringes, a maid dwarf, and blond dwarf who appeared to be wearing short-shorts and a even smaller dwarf.

"Um... hello?" Alan offered. The dwarves all jumped and continued to stare at him, apart from the smallest dwarf.

"Hi! I'm Luka!" the smallest one said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I... I'm Alan," said Alan, "Who are you lot? And where am I?"

"You're in our home," said the grumpy looking dwarf, "And I'm Claude."

"Hannah," said the maid dwarf.

"Canterbury."

"Thompson."

"Timber."

"And I'm Alois!" the blond dwarf said, grinning widely, "And why are you here? You humans don't come this deep into the forest all that often."

"I was forced to flee when my step-mother ordered a huntsman to kill me," Alan said, tears in his eyes, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Oh, don't cry!" said Luka, "You can stay here with us!"

"R-Really? I don't want to be too much trouble." Alan said, wiping his.

"It'll be no trouble at all," Hannah reassured him, "but, unless we are here, do not open the door. It might be your step mother."

"I won't," Alan promised.

The next day, the queen went back to her magic mirror, fully convinced her step-son was dead.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" she asked, smiling to herself.

"Dearest queen, Alan Humphries, your step-son, is fairest of them all," the mirror replied.

"What?!" the queen shrieked, "But I had him killed!"

"Your step-son still lives on, my queen, in a small cottage with seven small people. The huntsman lied."

Infuriated, the queen ordered the huntsman to be put to death, and began to plot her revenge. She disguised her self as a old hag, and choose a apple that was half red and half green. She poisoned the green half, and began to set off into the forest. Soon, she found the cottage, where she could see Alan sweeping the floor. She knocked on the windowsill.

"Open the door, deary, and let me in. I have delicious apples for sale," she said.

"Oh, I really shouldn't..." Alan said.

"Oh, they're perfectly safe! Look, deary, I'll take a bite out this one, so you know it's safe," the queen said, taking out the red and green apple and taking a bite out of the red side.

"Well.. okay then..." Alan said, opening the door, and taking the apple from the queen. He bit into the green side of the apple, and immediately fell down dead. The queen cackled in delight and fled, leaving Alan behind. Hours later, the seven dwarves arrived to find Alan collapsed on the floor. They shook him, trying to awaken him, but when they could not, began to mourn for their lost friend. They decided to place him in a glass coffin, as to preserve his beauty. They took turns watching him, in case something happen to him.

Then, one day, a handsome prince by the name of Eric happened upon the grieving dwarves and Alan. Immediately, he struck dumb. He approach the coffin and opened it, staring at the youthful lad. Much to the protest and shock of the dwarves, Eric leant down and kissed Alan, dislodging a piece of poison apple from Alan's throat. His eyes fluttered open, and gasped once his saw Eric.

"Are you my rescuer?" he asked. Eric nodded with a smile, and held out his hand.

"Shall we make way to my kingdom?" he asked. Alan nodded, and climbed out of the coffin. He climbed onto Eric's horse, and they rode away, together.

* * *

A/N: I guess this is the one I'm the closest to actually liking, aside from the Little Mermaid one. I also suppose I should tell you that these are based upon the original fairy tales, not the Disney movies.


	4. Little Red Riding Hood: FinnyxBaldroy

Once, there was a little boy called Finny. Everybody adored him, especially when he wore is red cape with a hood. Because of this, the called him Little Red Riding Finny. One day, his mother gave him a basket filled with treats and told him to go into the forest to see his grandmother. Obediently, Finny obeyed and went into the woods, sticking to the path until he came across a patch of flowers.

"Oh, Grandma will just love these!" he cried, bending down to pick them. Just then, a big, red wolf came up behind Finny.

"Why, hello there child," the wold said, grinning, "What are you doing in in my wood?" Finny turned and smiled at the wolf.

"I'm going to visit my grandma!" he said.

"Oh? Is that why you have a basket of treats?" the wolf asked whilst grinning.

"Yep! In fact, I best set off again now," he said, looking up into the sky, "Grandma lives on the other side of the forest."

"Oh, does she now?" the wolf asked, but Finny had already skipped down the path.

_So_, the wolf thought, _I know where his grandma lives! And if I go there, I'll get three meals! Him, his grandma, and that basket!_ The wolf licked his lips and began to run to the Grandma's house, taking a short cut. When he arrived, he knocked on the door.

"Grandma," he said, imitating Finny's voice, "It's your darling grandchild with a basket of goodies for you!"

"Oh, come in then!" said the old lady. She opened the door, and the wolf pounced on her, swallowing her whole. Then, the wolf looked around for the old lady's nightwear, only to find maid costumes.

_They'll have to do_, thought the wolf, pulling one on, and donning a pair of thick glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Gosh, I look so fabulous!_ thought the wolf, before jumping in the bed. He waited until there was a knock on the door.

"Grandma! I've brought a basket of goodies for you!" called Finny.

"Oh, come in dear!" the wolf called. Finny entered the house, and approached the bed. He let out a gasp.

"Why, Grandma, what red hair you have." he said.

"All the better for the wig maker, my dear." The wolf replied. Finny leant forward slightly.

"Why, Grandma, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Finny leant even closer, and gasped.

"Why Grandma, what big teeth you have!" he cried.

"All the better to eat you with!" the wolf cried, leaping up. Finny screamed, and in ran a blond wood chopper brandishing a axe.

"Take that!" he cried, pinning the wolf to the floor and slicing open his stomach with the axe. Out popped Grandma, who, taking pity on the wolf, sewed his stomach back up and sent him on his way. The wolf, ashamed, ran into the forest never to be seen again.

"My hero!" Finny cried, wrapping his arms around the wood chopper neck and kissing him, "but what's your name?"

The wood chopper smiled back down at him. "Baldroy."

And they all lived happily ever after, aside from the wolf.

* * *

A/N: Little Mermaid next. Time to sit back, and watch the world burn.


	5. The Little Mermaid: AloisxClaude

Once, in a land neither near nor far, there was a underwater kingdom. And in this underwater kingdom, there was a merman king with three sons - Alois, Baldroy and Finny. Baldroy and Finny, who were the elder two, told Alois grand tales of the surface, and what it was like. Alois loved these tales, and could not wait for his fifteen birthday so that he, himself, could go up to the surface. But alas, as it happened, on his fifteen birthday, a large storm was due to blow in from the south. His father, worried about Alois' safety, forbade him from going. Frustrated that he would not be able to see the surface as soon as he wanted, Alois ignored his father and swam up to the surface anyway. There, he let out a gasp.

There was a boat. Finny and Baldroy had warned him about boats, and how there were humans on them. They said to keep away from them, in case a human spotted him. But even so, he began to swim closer to it. Just then, a large bolt of thunder split the sky and hit the boat, splitting the boat in two. He saw the humans attempting to cling to broken pieces of the ship. Alois watched with intrigue, until something caught his eye. One human seem to be struggling to swim, Alois noticed, and the other humans failed to spot him. The human slipped under the waves, causing Alois to let out a gasp and dive under the water. He saw the human, who was was sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. He swam towards to human, and became alarmed when he saw he wasn't moving. He grabbed the human and began to swim towards the show, fearful for the human's life. He heaved himself and the human onto the beach, and for the first time, had a good look at the human. The human had black hair, which was damp with sea water, and pale skin.

_O-Oh my..._ Alois thought, _he's... quite handsome for a human. _He leant forward slightly, his blonde hair falling over his face. He stroked the human's face and sang softly. The human flinched, and let out a soft groan.

"Alois! What are you doing?" he heard a voice cry. There, in the shallows, was Finny, with a surprised and worried look on his face, "Father's ever so worried about you! Come home at once!"

Alois looked at the human, but nodded and pulled himself back to the shallow, where he and Finny swam back to their kingdom. Once there, their farther grew angry with Alois, and forbade him from going any place without his brothers. But Alois did not care. All that was on his mind was the human. He wondered if he would ever see him again. He recalled a rumour that there lived a sea demon who would grant any wish, and decided to find him. And so, one day, he slipped away from his brothers. He arrived at the entrance of a dark cavern.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" he called down, "I... I wish to speak with... the sea demon, is it?" From the shadows, out slithered a merman with black hair and red eyes.

"Yes? How may I help you?" he said, looking bored.

"I wish to become human," Alois said.

"Oh? You do realise it will come at a price."

"I do, and I'm willing to accept that." The sea demon's eyes gleamed.

"Fine then. I ask, for your voice."

"That is all?"

"That is all."

"Then... Then I accept!"

The sea demon bowed, and handed Alois a potion. "I must mention, that unless you are kissed before the third sunrise, you will cease to exist."

Alois looked at the bottle in his hand. "I'm willing to take that risk."

The sea demon nodded. "Then drink."

Alois nodded, and opened the bottle. He pored the strange liquid into his mouth and swallowed. It tasted it bitter and it burned his throat, but he swallowed it all. Instantly, he felt a burning sensation in his tail, and a desperate need for air. He swam upwards towards the surface, and breached it, taking in large gulps off air.

"Look! Prince Claude! There's someone in the water!" he heard a voice cry from behind him. He turned and saw a small row boat heading his way. He stayed there in the water, until the boat pulled up beside him. He looked up, and gasped when he saw the human looking down at him, arms outstretched. Alois grabbed the arms and was hauled up into the boat, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He stared at his saviour, slightly happy that he hadn't had too much trouble finding him. The man was just as beautiful as he remembered him.

"Excuse me? Can you tell us your name?" the female in the boat asked, but when Alois opened his mouth, all that came out was a hissing sound.

"His name does not matter," said Claude, pulling Alois into a tight embrace, "Take us back to shore." The maid nodded, and began rowing back to sore. They sat in silence until they had reached the pier. A boy with fair skin and blue hair eyes ran up the boat, worry cleared on his face.

"Claude! I was so worried about you!" the boy cried, throwing his arms around Claude. Claude hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he replied, kissing the boy, "I'll tell you next time." Alois watched, tears forming in his eyes. His beloved prince had found another. Even when he was brought back to castle and dressed in the finest clothing, he refused to eat or sleep in his room, instead choosing to stare out into the ocean. Two nights passed, and he refused to move. But on the second night, he was surprised to see his two brothers.

"Alois! Take this knife," Baldroy said, holding out a small dagger, "If you kill the human with this, you'll be able to come back to us."

Finny nodded. "Please! We talked to the sea demon, and he promised that would happen! Do it for us!"

Alois nodded, eyes on the dagger. He got up and made his way to the palace, tears forming in his eye. He somehow found the prince's room, and opened the door. There, in the bed, was Claude, his arms wrapped around the other boy. Alois, lowered his eyes, and left the room. He loved Claude too much for him to do such a deed. Instead, he went down to the beach, where his brothers were waiting.

"Did you do it?" Finny asked, with hope in his eyes. Alois shook his head, and placed the knife to his neck, and drew it across. He collapsed on the ground, blood dripping onto the sand. His brothers gasped in horror, and pulled themselves up onto the shore, and cradled him in their arms. And then, just as sun beams hit Alois' body, he merged with the sea foam, and was carried out to sea.

* * *

A/N: You all hate me now for this. Calling it.


	6. Sleeping Beauty: UndertakerxRonald

A/N: I hate this one. It really is crap.

* * *

Once, in faraway kingdom, there was king and queen, who gave birth to a beautiful child with long, silver hair. In rejoice, they ordered a large ball for all their subjects to attend. Even the fairies were invited, to bless the child with gifts. All except the red fairy, who, on the day of the ball, stormed into the ball, full of anger. He pointed a finely sharpened and painted nail at the babe and declared;

"When this child is sixteen, she'll prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!" before flicking flicking his hair diva style and storming out. The youngest, and the bluest, fairy stepped forward.

"Look, I really don't care about this kid, but if it dies, we're left without a heir," there was a murmur of agreement, "so, instead of dying, she'll just fall asleep until a prince comes along and kisses her awake, like some necrophiliac. May be a side effect of some kind, but who cares." Then the blue fairy left with the butler fairy, the spider one stalking them from a distance. The day after the ball, the king ordered all spinning wheels in his kingdom to be destroyed, so that his child would be safe. 16 long years passed, and the child, aside from a minor incident where they gained a scar on their face, grew up to be happy and healthy.

On their 16th birthday, the girl, affectionately called 'the Undertaker' by the maid, stumbled across a door on the way down to the ball. Curious as to what behind it, he opened the door, to see a red haired woman working on a spinning wheel. She smiled at the child and invited them to spin the wheel for her. The Undertaker approached the wheel, and reached out to touch it. The needle scratched the Undertaker's finger, and before the drop of blood hit the floor, she was fast asleep.

Downstairs, the music and dancing stopped. The people attending the ball froze, as did the servants, subjects, and animals. One dog was even frozen mid piss. Years passed, and the land around the frozen kingdom withered. Then, after exactly 500 years had passed, a young prince called Ronald Knox stumbled across the kingdom. He had heard a legend of frozen kingdom when he was young, and decided to explore it. After fighting two dragons and a ex-mother-in-law, he thought he deserved the break.

Once inside the kingdom, he made his way to the castle. He stared at the people still in mid dance, and choose a random door to head through. As luck would have it, it was the tower the Undertaker never came down. He entered the ajar door, and saw the Undertaker lying on the floor, and decided that, wrongness associated with technical rape/necrophilia be damned, that person was pretty damn hot. So, he knelt down beside the sleeping Undertaker and kissed him, his hand slipping down to the person's crotch. And then he paused.

For, instead of what he was expecting, there was a dick in his hand. He pulled himself off in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, waking up the Undertaker, "I thought you were a chick!"

The Undertaker glared at him. "Shut it, you. I'm tired," and promptly fell back asleep as the dog (and kingdom) unfroze and finished its piss.

Two months later, the Undertaker and Ronald married, as gay marriage had always been legal in the kingdom.

The end.


End file.
